Hailfire Peaks
Hailfire Peaks is a world found in Banjo-Tooie where Banjo and Kazooie fight twin dragons, take part once again in the Kickball Tournament, and ice and fire are combined. The Fire Side was originally going to be included in Banjo-Kazooie as Mount Fire Eyes but was cut until Banjo-Tooie because of time constraints. Points of Deva Bohna Lava Side *Shitty pants *Smelly *Train Station (fire side) *Sabreman's Tent *Lava Crater Icy Side *Boggy's Igloo *Icicle Grotto *Oil Drill *Train Station (ice side) *Ice Crater Moves Learned * Shack Pack * Glide Collectibles Shittys #'Through Bradly's underware:' You must head to the Underware in Terrydactyland and make Bradly use his Shit Pack to refill health after getting squashed by Stompadon. Press the switch and reunite the duo. Head to Hailfire Peaks Icy Side for a Jiggy. #'Defeat Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy:' Though most bosses would be confronted later in the course of a level, you'll probably want to get rid of these guys right away.You know how annoying the fire and ice balls that come every ten seconds while Banjo and Kazooie try to do something. So they must go to the far left of the map and stand on the lone building until a fireball smashes it. This reveals a Flight Pad. The duo must use the Flight Pad on the Lava Side of Hailfire Peaks to reach Chilli Billi, and use the cannons to fire Ice Eggs at him. After six hits, he is defeated and heads to get some Big Al burgers. Next, on the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks, Banjo and Kazooie must go to Biggafoot and wait until an ice ball comes down and hits his foot. He then gets out of the way. Then, Banjo must use the Claw Clamber Boots to reach Chilly Willy. The duo must do the same thing as Chilli Billi, but must use Fire Eggs instead of Ice Eggs and Chilly Willy has twelve hits instead of six. After twelve hits, he becomes defeated and gives Banjo and Kazooie a Jiggy. #'Inside the Volcano:' Inside the volcano is a rock structure in the middle of a lava pit, with a switch on it that has the Roman numeral I. You must hit the switch and hit each switch that appears, before running out of air. #'Save Sabreman:' Sabreman, star of Sabrewulf, is frozen in the Icy Side. Take Mumbo to the Icy Side (via the hidden passage in his Skull), and use the Mumbo Pad that is hanging over the frozen explorer. Then take Banjo and use Fire Eggs on him to warm him up. Get Banjo alone and use the Taxi Pack on Sabreman. Take him to his tent near the world entrance on the Fire Side for your reward. #'Feed Boggy Some Fish:' Boggy's hungry and wants you to get him some food. In a pool of hot water near the top of the Fire Side is a fish. Use Banjo's Shack Pack to get it and take it back to Boggy. #'Icy Side Train Station:' In order to get this Jiggy, you need to get to the Icy Side train station, which is accessible only by train. But the train's engines are too hot. After freeing Gobi from his prison in Witchyworld's Chamber of Horror, he'll show up in the Fire Side Train Station. Use the flying pad in the lava side, the entrance to the upper part of the train station is right above the Colosseum. Stomp on Gobi's hump, and he will spit into the smokestack, cooling the engine. Take the train to the Icy station and there should be a Jiggy there. #'Activate the Oil Drill:' Transform into the Snowball and get as big as you can. Head to a Warp Pad and warp to the Upper area of the Fire Side. Quickly head into the entrance to the Icy Side, and you'll end up on a cliff over looking the oil drill. If you lost size, look for snow on the ledge that you can roll into (if the HONEYBACK option is active, this is not necessary). Roll onto the power switch, and the drill turns on, digging up a Jiggy that falls into a pipe. Get Banjo alone and then use the Shack Pack to go into a hole in the pipe. You're now in Grunty Industries, where the Jiggy is. #'Help the Aliens' Kids:' The aliens from Jolly Roger's Lagoon have accidentally dropped their kids into the Icy side. Find Alph and revive him using the Mumbo Pad. He then shows the locations of his kids. Get the bear and bird and then start looking for the aliens. Alphette is below the Mumbo Pad near Wumba's (break it with a Bill Drill and then revive it with Mumbo), Betette is on a hidden shore where you find Humba's Glowbo (Bill Drill him and that's it), and Gammette is above the Split-up Pads (get Kazooie alone, climb up to the Chilly Willy entrance and Glide down to it to use Hatch on it). #'Climb the Colosseum:' Go into the Colosseum as Banjo only. Climb up the chain hanging down, and then grab a ledge and head outside, use the switch, and switch to Kazooie. Have Kazooie go to the Flight Pad on the opposite side of the Fire Side, and fly to the small hole that has a Kazooie switch. Switch to Banjo, and Grip Grab across to another switch, which opens a cage near the bottom of the Colosseum. Switch back to Kazooie and Glide down to the Jiggy. #'Colosseum Kickball Tournament:' In the Colosseum, there's a wall with a crack. Break it with a Grenade Egg and then head through to Mayahem Temple. Head to Wumba's and then turn into a Stony. Head back to the Hailfire Colosseum and then start playing. Be warned that the rules are very different from the Mayan Kickball Tournament; because here, the LOWEST score wins. Jinjos *Inside of Mildred Ice Cube, who is outside of Boggy's Igloo. Break her using the Bill Drill. *Inside the pool of hot water where the Din-Din is (near the exit to the Icy Side). Banjo must use the Shack Pack to grab the fried and almost drowned Jinjo. *In the Icicle Grotto, behind the split up pads. Cross the icicle bridge and turn around. Kazooie must use her Leg Spring to Glide to it. You can also get it by firing a clockwork Kazooie egg. *Behind a lava waterfall next to the Colosseum. Banjo must hit a switch inside the Colosseum that raises platforms outside, then Banjo and Kazooie must use the Wonderwing to get through the waterfall. With the Honeyking cheat, Banjo can barely make it through the lava waterfall. *In a small cave in the Icy Side. Strong winds prevent the duo from reaching it, so Banjo must transform into his Snowball form and become the largest size to get past the winds. Banjo and Kazooie may also use the eggs to get to the Jinjo. Extra Honeycombs *In a hole near (above) the hot lake with Boggy's fish. *Near the entrance to the icicle cave in the volcano. *In the Fire Side Train Station. Cheato Pages *Inside the Colosseum Lobby, Banjo and Kazooie must use the Claw Clamber Boots to walk up the middle pillar and go out the doorway leading outside once they have reached the top. *In the Ice Area Upper World, Banjo must use Kazooie and go right from the Split Pads. There should be a narrow bridge of ice. There are small platforms the duo must Spring Jump on. Banjo and Kazooie must then seek out the Cheato Page and find it. *In the Icicle Grotto, Banjo must go left and find an ice pole. He must climb up it and there should be a small opening, he must use Shack Pack to get through it. Once he has gone far enough, he can nab a Cheato Page. Treble Clef *On top of an ice plataform near the Icicle Grotto Warp Pad Characters Fire Side *Sabreman *Gobi the Camel *Stonies Ice Side *Biggafoot *Boggy *Mrs. Boggy *Groggy *Soggy *Moggy *Mildred Ice Cube Enemies Fire Side *Hothead *Hothand *Gobgoyle *Minjo *Chilli Billi (Boss) Ice Side *Biggafoot *S'Hard *Minjo *Chilly Willy (Boss) Shortcuts to other Worlds *From the Kickball Stadium Lobby to the Kickball Colosseum Lobby in Mayahem Temple. *From the hot pool with the door says H2O when George Ice Cube falls from Cloud Cuckooland to Jolly Roger's Lagoon. *Through the Stomping Plains of Terrydactyland. *Through the Waste Disposal Plant where the word "OIL" above is near the water pipeline from Jolly Roger's Lagoon to Grunty Industries. *From Glitter Gulch Mine, the Waterfall Caves are the only way to get the ice locked box, which contains Mega-Glowbo. Gallery File:Kazooie_Ice_Side.jpg|Aerial view of the Ice Side. File:Hailfire_Peaks_Fire_Side.jpg|Aerial view of the Fire Side. File:HP1.jpg|The Kickball Estadium Colosseum. File:HP2.jpg|The Oil Drill. File:HP3.jpg|The Mega-Glowbo's Secret Cavern and the lock of Ice Key. File:Hp4.jpg|inside the volcano and icicle grotto path of the caves inside mountains. File:Collisuem gate.png|The gates on the Fire Side. Names in Other Languages de:Steinhagel-Gipfel